Darkness Breaks
by Sirithiliel
Summary: This is for you, ALida Fruit! What if after Gandalf fell, Legolas saw it as all his fault? Can Gimli help the elf he hates or will Legolas fall prey to his emotions?


Disclaimer: Any recognizable place or person does not belong to me.  
  
This story is for Alida Fruit, the loyal reviewer and helpful advisor, editor, and criticizer. Thanks a bunch!  
  
"Fly you fools."  
  
The words rang steadily through Legolas's head. The fair elven prince tried to think of other things, but no other thoughts made it past Gandalf's last message to the fellowship.  
  
It was all is fault. He was the swiftest of the group; he was an Elf! Elves were quick and well-balanced; he could have run out there, grabbed Gandalf and pulled him over the ledge. But he did nothing. He stood and watched. He let Gandalf fall over the ledge with the Balrog.  
  
Legolas walked with the remaining members of the fellowship, his steps heavier than usual but still lighter than anyone else.  
  
They were all affected by Gandalf's death, but the Elf was worse than they were. The death of his long time friend struck him hard.  
  
He heaved a sigh, and missed the worried looks Boromir and Aragorn sent him. The Elf seemed oddly subdued. The hobbits were concerned about him, aside from their other worries. This was not the lighthearted Elf that had joined them in Rivendell. Even Gimli the dwarf restrained himself from insulting the Elf.  
  
Though the tough dwarf would never admit it, he was worried about the Elf. When they would normally be arguing and exchanging insults, they now walked in silence, with the Elf ignoring all about him.  
  
He huffed to himself, and adjusted his helm. They were approaching the first trees of Lothlorien, the woods where the Elf witch live. Gimli motioned for the hobbits to stay behind him, and drew his axe.  
  
"Stay close young hobbits. They say great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf witch, of terrible power.." Legolas dimly heard the dwarf, but sighed and ignored them.  
  
The dwarf started as an arrow appeared inches from his face, a solemn faced Elf holding it steady. Other elves appeared from the tree shadows, pointing bows with an arrow strung at each of the fellowship. Even Legolas.  
  
Legolas was not surprised when the elves appeared. He had heard them, creeping to the side of the fellowship since they entered the woods. He strung his own bow, pointing it at the nearest Elf, not really thinking on what he was doing.  
  
The two locked eyes, the Lothlorien Elf sending a silent apology to Legolas, and Legolas not really focusing on anything. The apology in the Elf's eyes quickly turned to worry and concern.  
  
Once more, Legolas heard everything as if it was through a fog. The lead Elf, Haldir, was speaking with Aragorn in Elvish, while Gimli proclaimed the woods perilous and expressed his desire to leave. Haldir was an old friend of Legolas, but the elven prince had no desire to meet him right now.  
  
Suddenly, the elves lowered their bows, and motioned for the fellowship to follow them. Without thinking entirely on the matter, Legolas slung his bow over his back and placed his arrow back into his quiver. He walked with the rest of the fellowship, not responding to the curious glances given to him by the elves.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
They reached the central haven of Lothlorien, where the dwellings were kept. They were taken to a large and beautiful house, more like a palace, and were taken to the lord and lady of Lothlorien, Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
"Eight there are here and yet nine there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I desire to speak with him." Celeborn asked.  
  
Galadriel locked eyes with each in turn, sensing their feelings of grief, and in two cases, guilt.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow." She said softly, and was greeted with affirmative looks from most of the fellowship.  
  
"Gandalf fell in Moria, taken by a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas said, not even noticing he was speaking.  
  
The rest of the meeting went on in similar fashion, though Legolas's mind wandered away from the present.  
  
He was aware of leaving the room with the rest of the fellowship, but once out he left them and walked under the trees in peaceful solitude to sort through his thoughts.  
  
"Are you troubled, Prince Legolas?" A soft voice behind him asked. Legolas turned to face Haldir. The Lothlorien Elf knew the Mirkwood Prince from when the three-elven kingdoms would meet with each other.  
  
A cloud of grief and guilt hung over the usually light spirit, and Haldir was worried. Legolas shrugged in answer to the question, for in truth he was confused and did not know what to think.  
  
"Do you wish to speak about it?" Haldir pressed the younger Elf. Almost immediately Legolas shook his head in denial. Haldir sighed. The elven prince needed to open up and share his feelings if he was to get over this grief.  
  
"Very well, good night to you," so saying, Haldir turned and left. He may have to speak with Galadriel about Legolas, if the prince was to be helped.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"And where have you been all this time?" Gimli huffed at Legolas as the Elf walked towards the fellowship. They had all worried for the Elf, and Aragorn had even gone to speak with the Lady Galadriel, only to come back concerned. He would not speak of his talk, but it was obvious he was worried.  
  
"About," was all the Elf said. He walked silently past the hobbits that watched him with solemn eyes. Boromir moved aside as the Elf made towards him. The Elf nodded slightly, climbing up the tree the Gondor soldier had been standing by.  
  
Once safely up in the branches, the elf dreamed. And the horrors he saw made him whimper silently in his sleep.  
  
He watched as Gandalf fell over and over. And the fellowship screamed at him to help, but he stood and watched.  
  
As the Balrog pulled Gandalf once more into the abyss, Legolas watched.  
  
Unable to move.  
  
Unable to speak.  
  
Unable to care.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked along the twisted tree path. He passed one or two elves that nodded to him in greeting, but said not a word.  
  
He slid down the tree, pausing as he listened to the mournful song sung by the elves of Lothlorien for Gandalf. Legolas sank against a tree, trying desperately to block out the haunting, mournful notes. He heard the trees whispering in concern about him, but he felt he did not need their pity. Indeed! He did not deserve such pity.  
  
"Are you troubled, Prince Legolas?" Another melodious voice asked. Legolas snarled and hissed under his breath. Why must everyone ask him that? It was driving him mad.  
  
Turning, he prepared to loose a scathing retort, only to choke on his words as he beheld the Lady Galadriel standing behind him. Swallowing quickly and carefully keeping his mind blank, he bowed stiffly.  
  
"Lady Galadriel." He said, and watched as the Lady of Light cocked her head slightly. She had a glimpse of his thoughts as he turned, and the anger and self-loathing in them was not properly placed in an Elf.  
  
"Legolas, you are troubled. Tell me, what is on your mind?" Galadriel's voice was calm, but beneath was a deep concern. She had tried to soothe his mind using her powers, but he had a barricade up that was too strong for her to break. The barrier blocked out most of his thoughts from her, and she could not get through. Hopefully she could get him to talk.  
  
"Nay, I shall be fine. Good night, My Lady." He said, bowing and leaving the glade before she could react. Hidden in the trees, Gimli watched with growing irritation. It was one thing to turn away from Aragorn or any of the other elves. But to turn away from the Lady Galadriel, who had only offered help and kindness, Gimli was outraged. The dwarf admitted to him self that he had strong feelings for the Elf Queen, and decided to make the Elf see sense.  
  
Legolas sighed as he walked away from the Lady Galadriel. He stiffened as he heard the thumping of heavy boots and a gruff voice muttering.  
  
With a snarl, Legolas snapped around to stare at the dwarf who was following him. Gimli paused as he saw the hellish glare focused on him, but refused to be intimidated.  
  
"Now see here, Elf! I am not one for seeing a good lad going to waste over something that is not his fault! And just because you think you caused Gandalf's death, that does not mean you go and be rude to one of the fairest ladies I have laid eyes upon!" The dwarf shouted, blushing slightly as he realized what he was saying.  
  
Legolas felt the angry words he was going to say die upon his lips. He cocked his head at the dwarf, eyes wide with curiosity, and the ghost of a smile upon the Elf's face.  
  
"So...so you snap out of whatever depression your in, and be quick about it! I will not tolerate this behavior. I'll...I'll tell yer father!" The dwarf huffed, mentally kicking him self as he spoke without thinking once more.  
  
Legolas eyed the shorter being. Beneath the gruff outside, he sensed a deep concern for him. For him! The dwarf was worried about an Elf! That was a sight not to be seen often. And it touched Legolas in a way that the worry of the others could not. He smiled at the dwarf, particularly amused with his last statement.  
  
"Truly, Master Dwarf? I'm sure my father would listen to you very well." The Elf taunted lightly, as Gimli blushed and chuckled. There was a definite improvement to the Elf since he had started speaking, and he thanked whatever god was listening that he had made those slips.  
  
"Yes, well, you were not acting sensible, and I figured I must deal with it, since elves are crazy and know not when their actions trouble others." The dwarf said, grinning back slightly. Both felt akin to another at that moment, and Legolas smiled the first real smile since Moria.  
  
"Come, dwarf, this 'crazy elf' wishes to speak more with you." And the two walked off under the tall trees, bonding in a friendship that would soon be deep.  
  
Galadriel watched them go, and smiled. Yes, the dwarf will lighten Legolas's heart in his time of need, and all would be well. For a while.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hope you like, Alida Fruit! ~_~ 


End file.
